


The Steam Powered Nutcracker

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [19]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holiday Oneshot, Holiday Special, SPG but it's the Nutcracker, Yuletide Fun, holiday story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: After taking an unexpected nap under the Yulemas tree while the score of the Nutcracker plays, Sparky dreams up a Yuletide adventure starring herself and friends!
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 23
Kudos: 9





	1. Halt in the name of The Rat King--er, Queen, reigning monarch, whatever!

**Author's Note:**

> Seasonal Seasonings everyone! This idea came to me while I was watching The Nutcracker, I hope you all enjoy!

Everyone was busy doing something in the Manor this evening. It was the perfect time for Sparky to sneak down to living room 4 and place the gifts she had made and wrapped up for her friends under the Yulemas tree. The copper bot carried a small bag with the gifts inside and hummed quietly to the music playing in her ear buds. She had found the score to The Nutcracker on Spotify and was listening to it as she made her way through the Manor. 

With a flick of a switch near the door as she entered, the tree's lights cast the room in a warm happy glow that made her smile as she then carefully knelt down and placed the packages near the trunk. She happened to glance up at the lights and ornaments and giggled softly in delight. The decorations looked so lovely from this angle too!

The copper bot laid down near the large red tree skirt that encircled the trunk and gazed up at the tall tree above her, noting the tinsel sparkling and the ornaments that reflected the light. It's amazing what a different perspective can do. Sparky was a little more tired than she thought as her blue optics blinked slowly then drift shut. She was lulled into stand by as the music slowly faded into the background. The last thing she sees is a small nutcracker and ballerina ornament twinkle in the light.

  
**🐀🐀🐀🐀**

  
Sparky blinked awake to something nudging her side and arm. Multiple somethings in fact. When she sat up, there were about eight small, wind up toy mice bumping into her, squeaking when they couldn't get by.

"Oh! I'm sorry." The copper bot gets up, careful not to step on the small toy critters. It was then when she actually took a good look at herself and her surroundings.

Instead of a holiday sweater and jeans, Sparky was now in a lovely red dress that went down to her knees with gold trim around the hem and sleeves. Small gold details of ribbons and lace accented the outfit.

Blinking in surprise, she lifts her gaze and gasps when she sees the tree. It was huge! Absolutely gigantic! She couldn't even see the top of the tree, it disappeared up into the impossibly high vaulted ceiling. Everywhere but the where Sparky stood near the glowing tree was shrouded in a fog like blackness she couldn't make anything out of.

Something hit her foot with a distressed squeak, another of the toy mice. This one had managed to tip itself over wheels up when it hit Sparky's shoe, heeled shiny black boots, she notes as she bent down and gently put the mouse back upright. She watched it squeak off into the dark until a voice from behind her made her jump.

"What are you doing in my kingdom?" A petulant voice demanded.

That voice sounded familiar! Sparky whirls around to see GG the baby robot giraffe in the doorway of the living room, illuminated by a red light as she sat regally on a shiny throne carried by numerous toy mice. 

"GG! I'm so glad to see you!" Sparky exclaims and starts to walk towards her friend. "Isn't this strange? I've never seen the Manor like this..."

"HALT! That's 'your majesty' to you! Don't you see the crown?" GG questions and points to the crown on her head with a hoof. 

It looked like it was made of cardboard with gold glitter. Some of the tape holding it together had peeled off in places. 

"I'm the Rat King! Er, queen...reigning monarch, whatever!" The giraffe sniffs and squints down her snout at Sparky from her throne.

"What are you talking about GG? You're not royalty." Sparky tilts her head in confusion. Upon closer expection, it looked to the copper bot like the "throne" was just a large Tupperware container painted gold with a red cushion in it.

"And you're not one of my subjects! That means curtains for you. GUARDS!! SIC HER!" GG declares and points a hoof at Sparky. Larger toy mice squeak an answer to their ruler and charge at the copper bot. 

Sparky's eyes widen and she steps back, retreating towards the tree. These mice had plastic knives apparently duct taped to them. They squeaked menacingly as they began to surround her. Sparky tried to gently shoo them away with her boot, that only made them angry. What was she going to do? She backs up into a giant package wrapped in white paper and tied with a silver bow then gives a startled gasp when the side of the package drops down and a two green eyes glow from within the box.

Sparky watched in amazement as The Spine stepped out of the box with a hiss of hydraulics. He was dressed sharply in a red and black nutcracker suit with gold tassles and accents. He perks a brow and looks disapprovingly down at the toy mice who timidly gaze up at him then back to GG before retreating with a scared squeak.

"GG, isn't it past your bedtime?" The Spine asks, an unamused expression on his face.

"Kings, queens and reigning monarchs don't have bedtimes!" GG replies haughtily, fixing the retreating mouse guards with a squint before glaring at Spine. "Besides, you're in MY kingdom." The giraffe puts her front hooves in her mouth and lets out a short high pitched whistle.

Spine and Sparky exchange looks as an anti climatic silence follows the whistle. That silence is soon broken by a rumble and a hearty squeak as a red spot light illuminates a giant toy mouse across the living room. It rolls forward, plastic whiskers twitching indignantly.

"I suggest we run now." Spine tells her urgently and gently takes Sparky's hand in his white gloved one then quickly leads the way out of the living room, the path out to the hallway glowed in a calm white and blue light.

The mouse guards regroup with their giant brother and with a excited squeak begin chasing the two robots down the seemingly endless corridors. 

"Spine! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Sparky was almost being pulled along and tripping as the taller bot started to run.

Spine chances a glance behind them at the oncoming mice and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, but I have an idea." He slows down long enough to carefully scoop the copper bot up in his arms in a bridal carry then runs full speed down the corridor.


	2. Hootworth

**🦉🦉🦉🦉**

Sparky held on as they practically flew down the corridors until Spine made an abrupt turn and ducked into a library and quietly sank to a crouch behind a large sofa, concealing the bots from the mice as they rolled past door.

"I think they're gone." Spine says with a relieved sigh, releasing the steam he'd been holding in before looking at her. "Are you alright Sparky?" 

"Yeah! Thanks to you." Sparky replies shyly and heats up a little in a robotic blush as he gently sets her down and smiles at her. 

"It was nothing." Spine's emerald optics gazed down at her, glowing gently.

"What are we going to do? The Manor's gone nuts and everything's different." The copper bot looks around the library, her optics glowing a little brighter at the lavish garland that hung off the bookshelves and the poinsettia decorations that made the place glow warmly.

Before The Spine could reply, the abnormally large grandfather clock in the corner struck midnight, but instead of chimes, a slightly automatic sounding voice began speaking from atop the clock's face. It came from where the ornamental wooden owl would normally reside. A figure jumps down from the top of the clock as the two bots approach.

A short bronze robot stood in front of them in a brown, feather like tailed coat with golden buttons. His blue optics shone curiously from behind large round spectacles, lending him a rather owlish appearance as he turned to look at the two other bots. 

"Well then. Who. Are. You?" 

He punctuated each word with a puff of steam from the pipe atop his round bowler hat then furrows his brow, his orange moustache twitching a bit as he thinks something over. 

"Wait. Perhaps that is from the wrong story", he mutters before shaking his head and smiling. "My apologies. Welcome to the library friendos, here is where you will usually find me, good ol' Hatchdawg!"

"Hatchy! It's great to see you!" Sparky gives the bronze robot a big hug, earning a soft and surprised sounding hoot from him.

"Indeed it is! Now what can I do for you?" Hatchworth asks with a tilt of his head as Sparky lets go of him and steps back.

"Oh! Well, do you know what's going on in the Manor and how we can get it back to normal?" Sparky inquires. As wonderful as everything looked, it certainly wasn't the Manor's usual brand of strangeness that she was used to.

"Hmmm, well...normal is a relative term around these parts." Hatchworth chuckles before nodding thoughtfully to himself. "You should go see the dancing snowflakes! They'd know who could help you." 

Spine perks a brow. "And where do we find these dancing snowflakes?"

"Why through the clock of course!" Hatchy replies, as if that was most normal thing to suggest.

As the bronze robot spoke, the clock behind him glowed softly as the glass door to the pendulum eased open. Instead of revealing the golden ornant pendulum, it revealed a new landscape glowing a soft blue as a light breeze blew white, fluffy snowflakes into the library.

"See? Off you two go, perhaps we will meet up later." 

Hatchworth gave a short bow and swept an arm out in a grand gesture, inviting the two bots to step through the clock. A few brown feathers from his coat drifted lazily to the floor when he moved.

"The great thing about traveling by clock is that you're always on time!" The bronze bot calls out as Sparky and The Spine passed through the doorway before shutting the glass door behind them.


	3. Waltzing In A Winter Wonderland

**❄❄❄❄**

The clock disappears and the two automatons look around in wonder at where they were sent. They were in one of the old ballrooms of the Manor. Instead of dust and sheets covering any furniture, it was brightly lit and much to their amazement, it was snowing indoors! Not only that, but towering snow covered pine trees lined the backmost wall of the ballroom as snow gently fell from white fluffy clouds near the high vaulted ceiling. 

Music played from a phonograph in the corner as two blue haired dancers could be seen dancing mid-air in the falling snow before they landed gracefully with pointed toes on the ballroom floor.

Sparky's optics glowed brighter as she watched the dancers. They looked like Walter Worker's Chelsea and Camille! She realized with a smile. Instead of their usual Worker uniform, they were dressed in beautiful white dresses with lacy snowflake adorned bodices and flowing skirts that swished gracefully with every move they made.

They moved in perfect harmony with each other, gracefully twirling and leaping into the air. It was only after the music stopped and applause was heard from the two bots that they realized they had an audience. Holding hands, they give a short curtsy then approach the robots.

"That was amazing and beautiful, just wow!" Sparky couldn't help her enthusiasm as she bounces on her heel a little in excitement.

"Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it." Chelsea smiles at her and Spine.

"That was our rehearsal for the big dance at the party later," Camille adds. "Will you guys be coming too?"

"Hatchworth sent us your way but he didn't mention anything about a party." Spine remarks with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Yeah! He said you two might know someone who could tell us how to get the Manor back to normal." Sparky adds with a nod.

"Hmm, well..." Chelsea tilts her head thoughtfully for a moment. "You'd probably want to talk with the Sugar Plum Fairy, she can help you."

"She's the one hosting the party! Everyone who's anyone will be there!" Camille adds excitedly.

"Would you be willing to point us in the right direction to her realm?" Spine asks the two snowflake dancers. 

"We can do more than that, we'll give you a ride to her!" Chelsea grins then nods to Camille who holds her hand out, palm up. A small ice crystal bell forms on her empty palm which she rings twice.

A few moments later a white cat appears from the snowy tree line. It was Marshmallow! He was still huge, yet smaller than normal. The cat was now about the size of a large draft horse as he pulled a blue sleigh with white swirl accents behind him. He wore a blue harness with small silver bells that jingled softly as he trotted to a stop in front of the group a little ways.

Upon getting a closer look, Sparky realized the cat was made completely of snow, his "fur" glittered with tiny ice crystals. His eyes sparkled and looked very much like sapphires as he blinked curiously the bots.

"Good kitty!" Camille gracefully walks up to him and pats his head as Chelsea took her seat at the front of the sleigh.

Sparky took a few steps closer to the waiting sleigh and nearly slipped. While they had been talking to the snowflake dancers, the ballroom floor had become iced over very much like a skating rink. 

The dancers of course had no problem maneuvering around, it was their realm after all. They giggled playfully as The Spine tried his best to steady the smaller bot, his long legs wobbling a little like a foal's as he tried to keep his own balance at the same time.

"Wait, I bet it's like rollerskating." Sparky thinks out loud and adjusts her stance before gently pushing off with one foot and easily gliding across the floor with a soft giggle.

It was now her turn to help Spine as he carefully shuffled beside her and held her hand. He sighs a puff of steam when they finally reach the sleigh. 

"Ladies first." Ever the gentleman, the tall silver automaton offers his hand to assist Sparky up onto the bench seat, while holding on to the sleigh with the other for balance. Once Sparky was seated, he carefully sits beside her.

"Everyone in? Alright, here we go!" Chelsea gives the reins a jiggle and Marshmallow trots off out of the ballroom, the bells on his harness jingling merrily.


	4. The Realm Of Sweets And Dancing

**🍭🍭🍭🍭**

The further they traveled out of the ballroom, the less wintery their surroundings became. The long corridors of the Manor were beginning to be transformed into a gingerbread house like setting. White icing lined their path and Marshmallow's paws would on occasion kick up colorful sprinkles from the spongy, cake like road they were traversing.

Soon the giant snowball cat had pulled the sleigh outside the Manor into the warm outdoors. There was a soft pink haze wherever Sparky looked, casting the outdoor scenery in a magical glow.

All the foliage was made of candy as they neared a large colorful pavilion in the Manor's garden. The grass was made of green sugar crystals and the dirt under it brown sugar. Candy cane trees lined the road with fluffy pink cotton candy bushes.

Once entering the pavilion, the sleigh is pulled over and Marshmallow is given some appreciative pets by the snowflake dancers. The warmer weather didn't seem to affect them at all as they happily lead the way to the center of the pavilion where a large circular stage platform colored with a candy cane swirl in the middle resided. 

A pink figure dressed in a rich fushia tutu like dress with a sparkly tiara on her head stood in the center of the stage, observing as a larger robot dressed like a colorful toy soldier popped and locked then spun on his heel in front of her. His clothes were adorned with music notes that were stitched into his red shirt and blue sash.

"Was that good Princess Upgrade?", he asked with a happy gleam in his optics.

"Yes Zer0, I think that will do nicely." Upgrade answers then turns to see the group approaching. "Oh! Hello ladies, you're right on time!" The princess waved to the snowflake dancers who gave a short curtsy. She then smiled at Spine and Sparky then daintly walks over to them.

"Are you the Sugar Plum Fairy?" Spine asks, inclining his head respectfully with a short bow from the waist when she stopped in front of them.

"Princess, deary, Sugar Plum Fairy Princess Upgrade, and yes I am she", the pink bot corrects kindly. "People always leave out my full title for some reason."

"Your dress is so pretty!" Sparky compliments happily with a curtsy of her own when the pink bot looked over at her.

"Thank you! You both look very sharp as well! Dressed for the occasion I see." Upgrade nods in approval.

"Hi friends!" Zer0 greets warmly and proceeds to hug each of the new guests, lifting Sparky off her feet with a soft giggle when he got to her.

"My captain of music and dancing is quite the hugger", the princess adds in amusement with a wave of her hand.

"We need your help, if you don't mind?" Sparky asks Upgrade gently.

"I would love to help, but there are rules to follow in my realm. All those who visit must dance first and since there's a big dance to be held soon, that'll be your chance to shine!" Upgrade claps her hands excitedly then turns to leave the stage.

"But Upgrade, I don't know how to dance!" Sparky tells her.

"Oh? Well that's not really a problem. Any kind of dance is acceptable." The princess says then looks to Spine and winks at Sparky before adding with a smile, "I'm sure your handsome nutcracker can dance with you." 

Upgrade gracefully exits and head to her throne in the middle of the row of seats that lined the stage with the snowflake dancers and Zer0 in tow.

Sparky felt herself warm up in a robotic blush as she looks up at The Spine. He had blinked a little in surprise as he vents steam from his neck before looking at her with a soft smile.

"I don't want to impose, or embarrass you Spine." Sparky admits shyly.

"Don't worry Sparky. When it's our turn, I'll take care of you." The tall silver bot assures then gently takes her hand and they exit the stage.


	5. Rabbits, Flowers And Cadillacs, Oh My!

**💐💐💐💐**

Once the two bots found their seats, Upgrade rises from her large candy throne in the center of the seats and gives an announcement to the gathering audience of gingerbread people that occupied the seats and stands around the stage.

"As is tradition, the first dance belongs to the ruler of this realm. I will be joined by Jon, the Cavalier." The pink robot smiles happily and waves a hand to the stage where The Jon stood waiting for his dance partner.

The golden bot was dressed smartly in a black, peacock feather accented suit and tipped his hat to the audience before giving a short bow from the waist to Upgrade when she approached.

The gummy bear players in the orchestra pit start up a fun melody and the bots begin their dance as a spotlight illuminates them. It reminded Sparky a bit of music box dancers, in the precise clockwork like and harmonious movements of Jon and Upgrade. 

"So, wh-wha-what did I miss?" A familiar voice asks quietly as someone plops into the seat next to Sparky.

"Rabbit!" The smaller copper bot greets with a bright smile and gives her friend a little side hug. 

Rabbit twitched her nose in thought. "I'm pretty sure I w-wo-would've noticed if I missed me." She chuckles then peeks over at Spine in the seat at Sparky's other side and grins. "You two l-lo-look great!"

"So do you!" Sparky compliments, trying to keep in hushed tones so none of the other audience members would be disturbed. 

The eldest Walter bot was wearing a short, light blue dress adorned with pastel pink and white flowers on the skirt and bodice. Rabbit's pink hair was done up in a bun with a small daisy hair pieces sprinkled throughout her hair.

Soon the dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy Princess and the Cavalier had ended and the entire audience erupts in applause. Confetti gently falls from the pavilion's ceiling as the two bots take their bows then return to their seats.

"It's my t-tu-turn now!" Rabbit says happily and makes her way to the stage.

As the music starts, Rabbit is joined onstage by the rest of her dance troupe. Her fellow dancers were more plant like than human or robot with green skin, and hair made of literal tiny flowers. Each dancer had dresses made from the soft petals of roses, daisies, poppies and peonies. Rabbit lead the dance, the flowers on her skirt sparkled and shimmered as she twirled.

The flower dancer's dresses began to glow softly as the joyful dance neared its finale with Rabbit curtsying to the Princess gracefully with a quiet hiss of steam, a gleeful smile on her face. The audience cheered again, this time glittery pink sparkles rain down from the ceiling as the dancers take their final bows.

"That was super fun, but n-no-now the ladies and I have g-go-gotta vamoose!" Rabbit announces and blows the audience a kiss.

The Walter bot happily skips down the steps leading off stage, her flower troupe following after her and then pile into a white 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz convertible parked nearby. Dainty silver lettering forming the name "Bessie" was embellished on the side of the car's hood.

"Thanks for havin' us byeeee!" Rabbit calls over her shoulder and guns the engine, the tires screeching before the car takes off down the road and disappears in a puff of fuchsia glitter.


	6. May I Have This Dance?

**🐀🦉❄🍭💐**

Once she was gone, Upgrade inclines her head to The Spine and Sparky. "It is now your turn. Break a leg!" The princess claps happily.

The Spine nods and gently takes Sparky's hand, leading her to the stage, only stopping to whisper something to the gummy bear orchestra. Sparky glanced at the audience that surrounded the stage and heated up in a robotic blush. There were so many people....

Spine felt her grip his hand a little tighter and looked down to see the worried expression on her features. He smiled kindly and got her attention, waiting for her blue optics to meet his emerald gaze.

"Don't worry darlin'. It's going to be fine, you'll see." He lets go of her hand and gives a small bow from the waist. "May I have this dance?"

"Always, Spine." The copper bot replies softly with a shy smile as Spine flashes her a charming grin then leads her out to the center of the stage.

The music starts up softly in an easy waltz. Spine guides her into the correct steps, careful to not step on her feet by accident. After a few moments, she felt comfortable enough to look up from her feet and notice Spine smiling softly at her. It was as if audience disappeared, Sparky didn't feel nervous at all with her silver sweetheart. It felt a fairy tale come true dancing like this. 

At the end of the song, he gives her a little twirl then dips her as sparkling pink and red rose petals drift from the ceiling and the audience applauded.

"Brava!" Upgrade rose from her throne to give a standing ovation as the two bots took a bow. "It is now a free style dance session, enjoy everyone!" The princess announces.

Spine and Sparky exited the stage, passing Hatchworth along the way. The owlish bot was almost doing a jig as he happily showed off his truly fancy shoes, gold toned to match his coats buttons and adorned with little tufts of feathers that made it seem his shoes had wings. Upgrade was talking with The Jon when the two other bots approached.

"May I ask you something now Upgrade?" Sparky inquires.

The pink bot smiled kindly. "Certainly." 

"How do I get the Manor back to normal?" Sparky glanced around. This was wonderful, but she really did miss how things were.

"Well that's easy! You just have to kiss your sweetheart of course! Haven't you read any fairy tales?" Upgrade shakes her head with a light chuckle.

"Oh!" Sparky felt herself warm up and looked away shyly.

"Those are the rules deary, I didn't make them up." The Sugar Plum Fairy Princess smiled at her then linked arms with The Jon and daintly walks over to join the dance with everyone else.

Soon she and The Spine were left alone. They watched the others dance in a comfortable silence for a bit. Hatchworth had convinced one of the gummy bears in the audience to dance with him and were currently swaying cheek to cheek, despite the fast pace of the music. Zer0 was happily dancing and playing the bass as he grooved.

Sparky finally spoke up. "Well. I suppose it could be something much sillier, like clicking my heels together or kissing a frog...." 

"That's true." The Spine chuckles then perks a brow at her. "I would hope kissing me is much better than a frog, darlin'", he teases then looks up when The Jon sidled over holding something in his hand. 

"Upgrade says this should help with the kissing!" He says brightly, his blue optics glowing merrily as he gives the item to Spine with a grin. "Bye!" The gold bot sidles away to join the dance once again.

Spine holds up the object Jon gave him and chuckles, an amused smirk on his silver features. "Mistletoe? Good ol' Upgrade, always giving someone the occasional nudge or shove in the right direction." 

Sparky giggles softly. "Mistletoe is a tradition. It wouldn't be right if we didn't kiss under it." The copper bot's optics glowed a little brighter as she stood up on her tip toes a bit.

"You have a point there, darlin'."

A soft purr was in The Spine's chest as he bent down slightly to kiss her softly, holding the mistletoe over both their heads. The copper bot felt her system's electronics thrum happily as she closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. Out of all the smooches she had shared with her sweetheart, this one certainly felt magical. 


	7. A Yuletide Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone a wonderful holiday!

**🎄🎄🎄🎄**

_"...ky....Sparky?"_

"Hmm, what?" Sparky blinks awake to see the curious face of The Jon as he knelt beside her and gently shook her shoulder.

The copper bot blinked again and looked around as she removed the ear buds from her ears. The Manor was back to normal! It must've all been a dream...

"Why are you napping here, you silly goose?" Jon asks with a smile, tilting his head and offering her a hand up.

"Oh, I was looking at all the ornaments on the tree. I must've fallen asleep..." the copper bot blinks at Jon and accepts his hand, carefully standing up. "You had a suit with really pretty peacock feathers on it."

"I did? I don't remember that..." the gold bot gave her a perplexed look.

"In my dream, Jon." Sparky laughs softly and shakes her head.

"Jon? Did you find Sparky?" Upgrade's voice says before she peeks into the living room. "Oh! You did, good!" The pink bot smiles then calls down the hall, "We found her!"

Rabbit was the first on in, followed by The Spine, Zer0 and Hatchworth. Everyone was dressed as usual, Sparky notes.

"Th-there y-yo-you are Sparkster! We were w-wo-wondering where you went." Rabbit smiles.

"You weren't trying to peek at the presents were you?" Zer0 asks, his eyes widening. "The Spine said I had to wait to open mine!"

"I was actually putting all your gifts under the tree. I guess I must've fallen asleep afterwards. I was looking up at the ornaments and I had this crazy dream!" Sparky rambled. "Do you guys want to hear about it?"

The bots agree with enthusiasm and find their respective seats on the sofa and armchairs in the living room. GG trundles in a moment later a plops down on the sofa cushion between Rabbit and Spine, promising not to bite the silver bot. 

The Jon opts for sitting crosslegged on floor in front of Sparky's chair, looking quite eager to hear the story. The Walter Workers join them shortly after and were quite amused when the copper automaton got to their part of the dream.

Sparky was a little worried the others might laugh at her after she finished her tale. She had felt herself heat up in a blush when the part about her and Spine kissing came up, and shyly avoided her sweetheart's emerald gaze.

"I could drive in y-yo-your dream! A w-wh-white Cadillac no less, how cool!" Rabbit grins, her mismatched blue and green optics glowing a little brighter.

"A Sugar Plum Fairy Princess, hmmmm." Upgrade ponders. "I'm already a princess, but a magical fairy princess sounds wonderful!" 

"Don't forget my neat suit!" The Jon adds, a happy glow to his optics.

"I was royal too!" GG cheers happily, clicking her front hooves together in applause.

"Captain of music and dancing, oh boy! Is that better than being the mayor of music town I wonder?" Zer0 asks Spine.

"If we assume that there's some sort of military ranking system made of music, then I suppose that would be correct, Zer0." Spine replies with a chuckle after a moment.

"My shoes were quite fancy." Hatchy nods in approval, a smile under his moustache.

The clock on the mantle chimed. It was getting a bit late and everyone had another busy day to prepare the Manor for the holidays. The bots say goodnight to each other and file out the living room. Spine stays behind to escort Sparky to her room, offering his arm to the copper bot.

"Sounds like that dream of yours was quite the adventure, darlin'." Spine comments as they walk.

"It was!" Sparky giggles softly. "You looked very handsome in that nutcracker suit. Of course anything you wear looks really sharp, hun."

"Thank you." The tall silver bot chuckles with a small puff of steam, feeling his core warm up a little at the compliment.

They reach her room and Sparky hugs him goodnight then looks up to see him smirking at her with a mischievous glean in his optics.

"Look what I have", her sweetheart holds a tiny sprig of artificial mistletoe over her head.

"If you wanted a good night kiss you could've just asked, no mistletoe needed." Sparky chuckles softly, smiling up at him as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I know. I just wanted to make some part of that dream of yours come true." Spine replied then gently kissed her good night.


End file.
